Charmed!
by i love LJ fanfix
Summary: This is my first fic. It's basically about Lily and her sister finding out that they are the Charmed ones. Please R&R. Thank you.


Charmed!

**Disclaimer:** All the characters belong to J.K Rowling and not to me. The spell also belongs to Constance M. Burge and the characters of Piper, Phoebe and Paige Halliwell Belong to Constance M. Burge.

Chapter One:

The three sisters walked up the creaky attic stairs. " We haven't been her for so long," said Lily, the eldest of the three Evans sisters.

"Yeah," agreed Jasmine, the youngest, "There must be so much stuff here that we must have used when we were little."

As they reached the attic, Rose gasped, "Oh my God! There's sooooo much stuff in here!"

The three girls spent the rest of the afternoon sifting through old boxes with their things in it, until, later that evening, they discovered one box with herbs, candles and a huge book called 'The Book Of Shadows'. There was a piece of paper on it with some kind of an incantation on it.

"What's that?" asked Jasmine.

"'The sisters on which this spell works, are destined to be the most powerful witches of all time,'" read Rose, "' The three sisters must stand in a circle, join hands and repeat the spell.'"

"Lets just do it," said Jasmine, "What could it do to us anyway?"

Rose and Lily agreed. "In this night and at this hour," the sisters chanted, "I call upon the Ancient Power. Bring your power to we sisters three. We want the power! Give us the power!" There was a flash of light and the three sisters, for a moment, were surrounded by a blue glow.

As the sisters went downstairs, they met their fourth sister, Petunia, whom they wished would disappear into oblivion. Petunia was the only non-magical person in the Evans family and sincerely hated magic and magical people. Example, her sisters. Lily, Rose and Jasmine were all student witches and were about to start their seventh and final year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Petunia was jealous of her three talented sisters and was always giving them a hard time about them being witches. 'So, going back to that horrible school of yours huh?" she asked with a fake shudder of disgust. She was always eating but still managed to look like malnourished and now she held pastry in her bony hands.

" Shut up, Petunia," said Lily, her green eyes gleaming dangerously.

Suddenly Rose went into a trance-like state

Lily looked ready to burst with anger. She put up her hands and suddenly Petunia's pastry had exploded all over her face.

A second after Rose saw this, Lily simply put up her hands and Petunia's pastry exploded. Petunia blinked

" Lily! What did you do?" hissed Jasmine.

" Don't have a clue," replied Lily blankly.

" I hate you!" screeched Petunia, " I hate you-you witches!" She stomped away.

" OK, what just happened?" asked Lily

" I know, I just saw what happened a second before it happened" said Rose, a little confused.

"We have got to tell Grams," said Jasmine.

Grams was the girls' grandmother who had raised them since their parents had died in a horrible accident.

" Where is she though?" asked Lily desperately.

Chapter Two:

"Oh yeah, she told us she was going to dinner at the Potter's. Remember?" asked Rose, " Oh, I wish I had one with her. James Potter would be there…" she finished dreamily.

" Rose cut it out," said Lily, annoyed, " He's just an immature prat with nothing in that fat head of his!"

" Hmmmm…" said Rose, not paying one bit of attention.

" Rose!" shouted Lily

" You guys!" scolded Jasmine, " Stop it! We have got to tell Grams. NOW!"

" Right," said Lily.

The three girls caught a bus and hurried to the Potter's where a hazel-eyed boy with messy dark hair opened the door.

" Lily!" he said with some surprise, as his hand immediately jumped to his already-messy hair to mess it up even more.

" Rose, Jasmine," he said charmingly and smirked, "Come in."

Rose sighed dreamily while Lily rolled her eyes.

Jasmine ignored both of them and said to James, " Actually, we came looking for our grandmother. She came here to meet your grandparents."

" They actually went out to dinner and should be back any minute. You guys can wait here if you want," he said, looking at Lily hopefully.

" Fine," said Lily coldly, " But it's not because _you _asked."

Lily was sick and tired of arrogant James Potter and his equally fatheaded friends.

_Except maybe Remus Lupin, _thought Lily, _He's OK._

There was an uncomfortable silence as the three girls twiddled their thumbs and stared at the ceiling and James gazed adoringly at Lily.

_I'll change for her this year, _he thought,_ Maybe she won't think I'm such an arrogant jerk if I don't hex that stupid Snivelly every chance I get. But then………_

His thoughts trailed off, as there was the loud clang of the doorbell. Lily sighed.

James hurried to open the door and there stood Grams with Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

" Lily! Rose! Jasmine!" said Grams in surprise.

" What happened was-" began Jasmine but Rose cut her off.

" We- uh-we blew up the kitchen!" she finished hurriedly.

" Yeah, " said Lily, catching the hint, " We were umm, trying to bake a cake!"

Realization dawned on Grams' face. " Girls, girls," she said, " We must leave now."

Turning to the Potters, she thanked the for their lovely dinner and said good bye.

" Bye," said James, " Bye Rose and Jasmine!"

Rose blushed and Jasmine waved.

" Bye Lily!" he said hopefully.

"Bye," she relied stiffly.

He looked a little disappointed but waved to the others until Grams' blue car was just a peck in the distance. _Lily Evans will never change unless I do something to put myself in her good books,_ he thought.


End file.
